Arthritis sufferers include men and women, children and adults. Approximately 350 million people worldwide have arthritis. Nearly 40 million persons in the United States are affected by arthritis, including over a quarter million children. More than 21 million Americans have osteoarthritis. Cartilage and bone deterioration are a common consequence of aging, but poor diet, sedentary lifestyle, excess weight or injury can also result in damaged tissue. Mature cartilage is avascular and doesn't heal well after injury. Surgery is one option for repairing or replacing a damaged joint, but the costs are high and there are also several risks involved in the procedure, such as rejection in the event of joint replacement and infection.
Osteoarthritis describes a disease involving the degeneration in the protective cartilage around bones and occurs to millions of patients worldwide. Osteoarthritis is just one example of cartilage and bone deterioration and is a debilitating disease that affects millions of people. With the aging population, it is expected to continue to be a major disease worldwide. When the protective cartilage wears down, bones can rub together under joint movement, causing pain and stiffness, which may lead to decreased movement and morbidity. Current treatments include non-steroidal anti-inflammatories that can pose cardiovascular and gastrointestinal side effects, narcotics, and physical therapy to alleviate the symptoms. More invasive joint replacement surgeries are needed for severe cases. No cure exists at the moment other than replacement of the joint.
The present invention provides an alternative approach to treatment.